The invention relates to a device for guiding the paper in paper transport in printers, in particular in teleprinters, wherein the paper is guided about a platen which is moved by a feed device and is pressed against the platen by pressure rollers.
In teleprinters it is known to guide the paper around the platen by providing a paper trough which extends at a short distance along the entire width and a part of the periphery of the platen. The paper trough also simplifies the insertion of paper. For a reliable feed of the paper, pressure rollers are provided which are tilted back when the paper is inserted and press the paper against the platen during the printing process. The paper is moved forwards by the feed motion of the platen. However, these known devices cannot prevent the fact that when the paper is inserted between the platen and the pressure rollers, in the case of thin types of paper wavy deformations are formed which lead to the creasing of the paper during the further transportation. Fold-free transport meets with considerable difficulties. The known paper trough cannot be brought too close and as far as possible round the periphery of the platen, as this would considerably impede the insertion of the paper. A continuous pressure roller having a pressure force which is as uniform as possible over the width of the platen is virtually impossible to produce with a low outlay.
A device for guiding the paper in printing equipment during paper transport is known in which a paper insertion channel guides the paper in advance of the platen and has a guide element which deflects the paper from the motion direction during paper transport such that the paper already contacts the platen in front of the pressure rollers (U.S. Pat. No. 1,332,263). However, in this known device, the paper is also deflected while it is being inserted, and a paper guide trough is to be shifted away from the platen prior to insertion of the paper.
According to the present invention, the insertion of the paper is to be facilitated by avoiding such deflection during loading operation and furthermore difficulties which result when very thin paper is to be inserted into the gap between the platen and the pressure rollers are to be overcome.